Help!
by haloangel21
Summary: Prime. The humans discover that not everything is what it seems in their everyday base. Sequel to "The Time We Have Left."


**Help!**

A _Transformers: Prime _one-shot by haloangel21

(2/11/14) Author's Note: So much to do, haha ^^ Chapter 6 for _**Playboy **_will be put up tomorrow. _**Cat and Mouse**_… sometime later this month. :) Thank you, and I hope you enjoy both stories!

* * *

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"Not a chance."

Miko stomped her foot, annoyed by how this was getting her to nowhere. "Say _it_." She hissed. Before Jack could even respond to that, a frustrated grunt came down from below them.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Raf was pained to see two of his best friends fight over something stupid. "Can't you see that you're not getting anywhere?"

Jack and Miko fell silent, thinking over what the 12-and-a-quarter little boy said. For Miko, she didn't want to apologize to him without the teenager confessing the word. Yet, she knew it was pointless. She sighed, held her hand out for him to shake and pouted.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

Jack was taken aback by how quickly she made the apology. This wasn't like her. She could be tricking him into making a deal that always ended with her standing proud over his weak and badgered body. But somehow, he knew she was trying her hardest to not make life so difficult for her friends and the Autobots. With an extra look from Raf for support, who tipped his head to the side as if to say, "Go on," Jack inhaled and at last, exhaled a heavy breath.

_Here goes nothing…_

Taking his hand out, he grasped Miko's and gave it a firm shake. _At least she's trying to grow up._

"Apology accepted."

Her frown twitched into a small smile, touched by his decision to forgive her. It wasn't easy, to be honest, for the two of them, but what's done was done. Maybe he wasn't so bad as she originally had thought. A minute later, their hands parted and returned to their owners, falling to their sides, relaxed. The two teenagers then looked at a beaming Raf. Seeing his best friends apologize to one another was a rare, but good sight. He could imagine how hard it was for them to make up, but it was over. They weren't fighting.

"There." Miko pointed out. "You happy?" she asked him with an eyebrow raised, a grin working its way through her skin. Raf nodded, smiling as hard as ever.

"More than happy."

"_**WHAT?!**_"

The trio jumped at the shriek, coming down from the end of the hallway. Wondering what the hell that was, they briefly glanced at each other before gaping at the next scene before them.

Bulkhead trailed up to Bumblebee's side, looking deeply worried for what was to happen next as he, too, stared down the hallway. "What the pit was that?" He wondered aloud. The only response he was given in return was Bumblebee bleeping as he shrugged. The sounds of increasing heavy footsteps boomed like thunder, fast paced, and minutes later, a screech was heard as Optimus Prime appeared at the corner, appearing to be frightened – yes, _frightened_ – for his life.

But from what?

"_**PRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIMMMMME!**_"

Like moments before, Optimus looked back over his shoulder, and let out a horrified gasp, trusting his feet to run like the wind that brought him into the hangar. Upon his sudden arrival, Prime looked and peeked through small corners that would hide him, fingers twitching furiously as he worked his way through each possible hiding place.

The humans once again looked at one another. It was obvious that whatever had scared Prime to the core into looking for human sized (from their perspective) hiding places was going to unleash hell about the small hangout area. After doing so, within seconds, Optimus realized that he had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide, (he considered driving out of the base at a high speed, but knew it was too cowardly of him since he was the leader of the Autobots), he cursed himself inwardly for his large size.

Another screech announced itself, and the humans turned to find a steaming, very pissed off Arcee looking like she wanted to tear a bot's head off. And for some reason…

…Optimus was her target.

"_**Don't **_you _**dare **_try and run away from me!" she snarled.

Jack, Miko, and Raf were stunned as their jaws dropped, to see a smaller bot like Arcee challenge the most intimidating mech of all in the base like nothing.

"Whoa. What crawled up her pipe and died?" Miko added sarcastically. The femme heard her comment, but made no motion since her attention was focused on the panicked Prime.

"You… _bastard_…" she growled, ganging up on the Commander.

Optimus started stuttering like crazy, slowly backing up as he eyed her cautiously. "N-now, Arcee, p-please calm down—"

"_**CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!**_" The femme roared and activated her arm blades, taking a swipe at her gigantic leader who dodged from the blade's sharp edge. Huffing angrily, she took another slash and again, Prime dodged and caught her wrists, pulling her close to him.

"Stop! It-it was an accident! I didn't know it would come again!" He shuddered at the femme's cold glare. Oh, yeah, she was super pissed off. Even more than Unicron and Megatron combined. He cringed at the thought of her possibly slicing off his spike. "F-for that, I am truly sorry. But…" he trailed off sheepishly, "…please don't rip my spike off."

That was interrupted by her dry toned laugh. "Oh, I plan to." Then she brought one of her dangling legs and kicked him in the groin, forcing the red-and-blue mech to let out a yelp of pain and collapse onto the concrete, clutching that one spot so hard that he could barely breathe.

Being near them, the human trio, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee being present, flinched at the sight, sucked in a sharp inhale and whispered harshly, "Ooh!"

Another set of racing footsteps and a shout of "Arcee! Stand down!" halted the female robot from attempting to… "rip his spike off." A blur of red and white had swooshed in between Arcee and the still-in-pain-on-the-crotch Optimus on the floor. Prime was shaking with pain as he looked up at his saviour, and at that moment, stood on his trembling legs and hid behind the doctor, not wanting to feel more of his sparkmate's wrath.

Seeing that Ratchet was clearly protecting his old friend from her blades, Arcee scoffed and sheathed the weapons back into her arms. "Why should I?" She snorted. "This afthead –," she took a threatening step towards Optimus, who ducked further behind the medic, " –got me sparked again, even when I told him not to."

"…Sparked?" Miko echoed to her friends who simply answered her by shrugging. Raf mouthed an "I don't know" as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Bumblebee's optics widened at the news. Bulkhead only shook his helm, muttering, "Scrap…"

"It was an accident, Arcee and you know it," Ratchet began after a moment of silence between all of them. "But this is good. This means you and Optimus will finally have the child you two dreamed of. And who knows? This sparkling may last longer than the previous one did."

"Yeah. _May._" Arcee snapped, crossing her arms and looking away from Optimus.

The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, forcibly twisting her to face him, "Just learn to live with it, because I am doing nothing more than keeping a close watch over its progress." The CMO explained.

"Oh, like you didn't last time!" she shot back and with a last growl and menacing glare directed towards her mate, she stalked off, leaving the hangar to the mechs and the humans. Once she was gone, a loud slap interrupted the silence.

"OW!"

"You idiot! How many times do we have to go through this before we realize it's not okay to let more bots die in her hands!" Ratchet snorted. Optimus didn't have the chance to retort to his old friend's comment and request his crotchplates be repaired because the medic had also left the area.

Soon after, Optimus caught sight of Bulkhead and Bumblebee attempting to sneak out, using the main entrance. "And where do you two think you're going?" The duo jumped, realizing that they had been caught big time, glanced over their shoulders, at each other and finally back to the towering Prime.

"Um…out?"

"Where?"

[Someplace where she can't tear us apart limb by limb.] Bumblebee shivered.

"Yeah, so um… bye!" Bulkhead cried, not wanting to be scrapped as they both quickly transformed into their vehicle modes and shot out of the base.

Watching them go, Optimus heaved a heavy sigh. So far, things didn't go well. He had almost been exterminated by Megatron's forces earlier, confronted his angry sparkmate over the conceiving of their new child, had been slapped in the back of his head by Ratchet, his oldest and most trusted friend, and his request to find out where Bulkhead and Bumblebee were going being denied.

_Could this get any worse?_

"Hey, boss bot?"

"Yes, Miko?"

The girl pondered her question while studying the mech's nervousness. "What does being sparked mean?" A groan was given as a reply as Optimus placed his helm into his huge servos embarrassedly.

For all he knew, there was no way out of this one.

* * *

After a small, heated and embarrassing discussion of how sparklings were conceived, Optimus requested that Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who returned sometime later, take them home. Eager to do so and still not wanting to piss off the female bot even more, they nodded, transformed and flew out in just seconds.

Optimus wondered if Ratchet was with Arcee and was making attempts to calm her down. _You never know…_ He sighed, got to his feet, winced a bit when his still-howling-in-pain crotchplates shifted at an uncomfortable position. But he chose to ignore it for he was walking down the hallway to the room they shared.

Before long, he found himself at the door, hesitant to enter as he was currently feeling freaked out of her ripping his interface appliance off. It wasn't every bot, including Prime's, dream to be interface-less by their femmes. He wanted to remain that god he had been called over the years of his travels around the galaxy. He had to keep that rank! But at the same time, he knew being away from Arcee wasn't going to help calm her seething rage down.

_Click!_

"…Be sure to let me know if the fragger decides to impregnate you again." Ratchet stepped out.

"I will. Thank you, Ratchet. Goodnight." Arcee's voice came through the door to his audio receptors.

"Night." The medic replied. He stopped when he saw Prime's massive frame behind him and sent his leader a disapproving shake of the head, scoffing as he left. That worried Prime. _I hope that meant Arcee's calmed down._

Despite his hesitance, he still entered the room, quietly closed the door and walked to the edge of their gel-padded berth. From the looks of it, Arcee was sound asleep. Taking a cautious step into sitting down, he let out a small sigh of relief escape his mouth as she had not budged. _So far, so good. _Again, using a method that wouldn't result in her waking up, he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to gently hug her into his chest. It was his responsibility to watch over her and their newly sparked child; he had to stay true to that responsibility. Plus, he wanted some comfort and to badly apologize for his actions from earlier. He felt like a stupid aft-head who goes around pleasuring bots and leaving them for another.

_I'm not one of those bots._

"Don't even think about it."

"Primus!" Prime leapt off the berth in surprise, not expecting to see that his mate was still awake and still… very upset. Reluctantly, he gazed down at the floor and murmured, "I guess I'll… sleep on the floor instead."

"That's right, big boy. You stay down there. Night." Arcee scowled.

"…Night."

* * *

Onto finishing Chapter 6 for _**Playboy.**_

-Halo


End file.
